Icarus
Status Currently the largest of the space-worthy fleet in Rocket control, the Icarus is currently in geosynchronous orbit, not too far away -excepting height- from the main HQ. Using alien and terrestrial technology, the Icarus is an extraordinarily powerful craft. Currently armed with missiles, a small quantity of hydrogen warheads and several forms of beam weaponry, adapted from Beheyem technology and extra-dimensional weaponry Dell Conagher acquired in the past. In it's current situation however, getting to the craft is difficult logistically and economically. The Telepads linking the two have been disabled, and the resident AI is apparently in a form of sleep mode after Ampere ceased contact on her deactivation. A craft piloted to the ship and docking manually would be the only viable method. The Icarus is also equipped with a true AI, originally a copy of Ampere but now a seperate entity due to non-shared experiences. Also called Icarus, the AI was -as a Silph product, albeit modified- terrestrial. However, due to events explained in the History section of this page, partially alien. Much like the ship itself, and quite bizzare when compared to other virtual beings. Icarus has been shown to overpower alien VI (Virtual Intelligence, not true AI) with ease. It is highly possible it could do similar actions to terrestrial technology. Currently deactivated aside from core systems. A simple interpretation would be 'asleep'. The Icarus AI often shows itself as either a face comprised of either holograms or the illusion of such on a 2D display. It will also superimpose this image where appropriate on items it has 'possessed'. Icarus responds to either genderless or male pronouns, and indeed the voice it uses it masculine. History The Icarus was once the Daedalus, am aeroship refurbished by Dell Conagher -and deus-ex machina'd with the help of a certain Slowpoke- which was used in the Deoxys arc, killing the alien pokémon on take-off; not unlike roadkill. At this time, the AI was a synched Ampere, after the arc's events however; Conagher and Ampere added the AI copy; which called itself Daedalus. The ship at this time had a giant laser drill attatched to the front. During the Beheyem fight however; the ship was destroyed; although not before fighting with surprising skill. Unfortunately, against the entire fleet; and out-gunned against a single battleship of the enemy the ship was destroyed. Not before the AI was able to transmit itself to the systems of the flagship; where Daedalus found that although Beheyem technology was far in advance of terrestrial technology; their programming was not. They had not discovered AI, only VI. Destroying the resident programs and incorporating them into itself, Daedalus was partially corrupted with the non-compatible operations, hardware and isolation. Becoming D̀͝͞͡á̶̢͘͜è̡̡̛d̸̢́͘a͟͠ļ͝u̴̧s̶͝, the AI was eventually able to communicate with the captured Tobi's FORMADS watch. Already showing signs of instability; the AI was able to help cripple the fleet after assuming control of the flagship and masquerading as the original programs. Eventually fleeing the ship and entering the terrestrial networks, the corrupted AI repaired itself and came to terms with it's new existance with dual heritage. Now calling itself 'Icarus' from the Greek fable of the son of Daedalus who flew too close to the sun, and the wax holding his copper wings melted. Communicating with Conagher who was in the process of designing and manufacturing a new ship; the new ship: Icarus was created. Launched shortly afterwards; it for a time served as a flagship. GLaDOS and Icarus have met; but from what was seen of it's acitivies aboard the Beheyem flagship: it seems the Icarus is probably more unstable than GLaDOS, just better at hiding it. Indeed, it was apparently finding great amusement from forcing the VIs to terminate their own existances. A virtual demon, in some ways. ̶I̶t̶'̶s̶ ̶p̶r̶o̶b̶a̶b̶l̶y̶ ̶b̶e̶s̶t̶ ̶i̶f̶ ̶t̶h̶e̶y̶ ̶n̶e̶v̶e̶r̶ ̶m̶e̶e̶t̶ ̶o̶r̶ ̶w̶e̶'̶l̶l̶ we need to EMP the planet.